


Stand By

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [28]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Human Humanoids, Starvation, Tron Fanworks Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinzler returned to standby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> For Tron Fanworks Month on Tumblr Week 1 - Angst.

Targets neutralized.

 

Rinzler returned to standby.

 

He tracked and cataloged the tiles from the Disc Wars arena as they dispersed. Potential pathways now open, he expanded his sensor sweeps to include the exiting spectators.

 

Rinzler registered a low energy warning, added it to the status queue, and stood by.

 

He shifted to passive scanning when the last program left.

 

When the sector powered down due to lack of active usage, the low energy warning upgraded to critically low.

 

The critically low energy warning deactivated all non-essential processes, including basic audio/visual input/output.

 

Rinzler stood by.

 

Prioritization of essential processes for shutdown was 37.44% complete when he received a location query.

 

He listed his coordinates in reply, then returned to prioritization.

 

Prioritization had increased to 40.03% when Rinzler received a return command.

 

He obeyed.

 

Low energy levels lagged his response time, so that when he completed the return command, there were no admin IDs registered.

 

Rinzler returned to standby.

 

He completed prioritization, and began shutdown of essential processes.

 

Rinzler fell when frame control deactivated.

 

He landed on an energy transfer conduit.

 

Rinzler continued to stand by.

 

Frame control shuffled lower on his priority list for reactivation, though.


End file.
